Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Adult Neurogenesis, organized by Jonas Frisn and Fred H. Gage. The meeting will be held in Stockholm, Sweden from May 12-17, 2014. The realization that new neurons are generated in the adult human brain has fueled hope for the development of novel therapies in which lost neurons may be replaced. Many neurological diseases, such as neurodegenerative diseases and stroke, are characterized by neuronal loss. Some of the spontaneous functional recovery that normally is seen after stroke may be due to the increased neurogenesis observed in stroke patients. However, even if there may be some neuronal replacement in some pathology, it is clearly insufficient to promote full recovery, and it is important to explore whether it may be possible to promote such endogenous regenerative mechanisms in neurological diseases. Adult-born neurons confer a special type of plasticity to neuronal circuitry, and alterations of adult neurogenesis have also been implicated in, for example, psychiatric disease. The generation of new neurons is subject to regulation by many factors, and increasing understanding of these processes is necessary for the development of strategies to promote neuronal replacement from endogenous stem cells. This meeting will address all of these issues by discussing the origin of new neurons, their function, alterations of adult neurogenesis in disease, and their potential therapeutic modulation.